


Guiding Hands

by VeiledPrincess



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Being charitable, But obviously this will kinda just be one-shots of those five years, Gen, I wanted to do something with an OC, My first multi-chapter fic in a while, Nobody every shows the aftermath of the Snap and what life was like and I wanna do it, She's just a kid herself so cut her some slack, She's just wanted to help people affected by the Snap, The snap aftermath, This is my first time writing this fandom so cut me some slack and don't judge too harshly, Women Being Awesome, helping people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeiledPrincess/pseuds/VeiledPrincess
Summary: We know that during the Blip time there was a memorial made for people who disappeared or died, and we know that after the un-Blip time Aunt May helped homeless and that Pepper donated to her cause. What about efforts during the Blip time for people who did not have money, or they lost someone in the aftermath of the Blip happening or any other case? Who helps those people get back on their feet? This is the story.





	Guiding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all, I’ve recently re-watched Far From Home and read some fanfics and decided to do this because none of the fanfics actually go into details about relief efforts even though we know Tony Stark and Pepper Potts were big on helping people in need. Also, I figured this is something I can do mostly to avoid homework but also because I wondered about how this would go about. It will have an OC and it’s not really any romantic aspect to this story, it’s just about helping people in need before and after the Blip *shrug* so sue me. Lemme know what you think.
> 
> So I imagine Charlotte as being played by Herizen Guardiola, Jonathan by Ava Jogia, and Emmy by Cymphonique Miller.
> 
> I did create a playlist of the songs I was listening to when I thought this idea up:  
Bitch Better Have My Money by Rihanna  
Flawless by Beyonce  
Formation by Beyonce  
Poppin by Rico Nasty  
Love Yourz by J. Cole  
No Guidance by Chris Brown ft. Drake  
Realer by Megan Thee Stallion  
Who Run the World (Girls) by Beyonce
> 
> ENJOY! :)

“No one is useless in this world who lightens the burdens of another.”   
― **Charles Dickens**

Charlotte stood in front of Midtown High School with a clipboard in her hand and an exhausted look on her face. She had been up since 5am that morning, it’s been a week since people turned into dust right in front of everyone’s very eyes, and since people died as a result. It wasn’t just like the people that were dusted died, there was consequences; pilots were dusted so planes crashed, people driving were dusted so cars were left without drivers, and more actions that resulted negatively. Charlotte was working in one of five relief and help centers in New York, one center for each borough. While Charlotte may not have been the _leader_of the Queens’ relief center, she was the one currently running the show and as such she wanted everything to be done correctly.

During the week after the Blip it has been clear that there was more extensive damage then just ‘people were turned into dust mid-conversation’ trauma. As such, Charlotte and her friends decided to help those left behind. Business were no longer in operation; people were looting as if it was the end of the world (or the apocalypse) and overall just acting with no home training. During this week none of the Avengers were anywhere to be seen, thus blowing out hope that they were going to fix this and that they haven’t been dusted too. When nobody has heard or seen from any of the Avengers that’s when they really begin to accept their fate and has been trying to fix what was broken. The relief and help centers in New York were aiming to do just that, by providing money, food, shelter to people who this has affected.

The relief center took donations – how else would they get what they needed? – and some food shops that weren’t too affected even volunteered by giving out free meals. Grocery stores and regular shops were giving out basic necessities that were needed. Monetary donations were given by big businesses and the heavily rich – Pepper Potts donated 300,000 dollars to the relief center and gave the relief center permission to use the previously Avengers Tower – now Stark Tower – as renovated apartments for the many displaced people as a result of the Blip. Many people seeking help were women who had kids and they were just stay-at-home moms or the homeless because the shelter was destroyed by the helicopter crashing on the roof and several cars going through the bottom floor of the building.

The relief center was also trying to create a tab of people who were staying in the Stark Tower and trying to create a list of those who were missing. While the first task wasn’t that difficult, the second task was almost impossible to complete just based off the amount of people that were coming to them for help. The government was in shambles, with most officials disappearing and the others running around like chickens with their heads chopped off.

“Hey Char, we got the Smith family checking in for Stark Tower and their dinner meal. There’s one teen, a child, and a baby. I’m going to check the backrooms to see if we got some baby formula. I’ll have Emmy take them up to the Tower’s third floor,” Jonathan told her as he passed her by, calling for their friend Emmy on the way to the school. Emmy finished up handing out tasks to the other people who wanted to help before coming up beside Charlotte and bumping shoulders with her best friend.

“What’s up Char?” Emmy asked her friend as she looked at the line that still stretched around the block. It’s been a week since the Blip and it’s looking as if the line will never end. They’re using the school as their base, holding everything that the stores donated to the center and some of the empty classrooms as rooms for people to stay in since the Tower is filling up. They have a nurse working around the clock at the school looking over people with injuries since hospitals are full and understaffed.

“Smith family needs to be at the third floor of the Tower. When is the next shuttle there leaving?” Charlotte asked her friend with a side glance. Emmy was primarily in charge of driving through the mess of the streets to transport people and goods, but she also took up the task of organizing the other people who wanted to help. Jonathan was in charge of going back and forth in the school’s storage rooms for supplies for people who need them. Jonathan works with people who are checking in for somewhere to stay for the first time or for people who only needed supplies. Charlotte was the secondary leader when the real one wasn’t there (which was often) and in charge of checking people in and keeping of track of what was leaving the center and being donated to the center and anything else involved in the daily operation of the center.

“I’m taking the next one out in an hour. How many are in the Smith family?”

“There’s three total but only two needs seats.”

“Okay then I’ve got three seats left once they’re onboard. After those are full, I’m leaving and coming back for the next load. That’ll leave two hours after I get back because I have to check in with the other volunteers.”

“Then I’ll direct the Smiths that way and find another family of three. Thanks boo.”

“No problem sis. You know I got your back.”

“I know,” Charlotte bumped shoulders with Emmy again and waved the Smith family up and directed them to follow Emmy before turning towards the line with her megaphone. “Hi y’all! I know you’re all looking for some relief and help after this occurrence and we want to help. To make this go smoothly as smoothly as possible, I’m going to have volunteers come through the line and take your names. If you’re checking in for the first time, they’re going to pull you into a different line, if you just need supplies, then they’re going to pull you to the back of the school were Jonathan will help, and if you’re looking to get to the Tower after re-checking in, then you’ll be directed to Emmy. Otherwise STAY IN LINE. Thanks!”

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably just be random one-shots of those five years after everyone was dusted. So it won't be marked as complete but it'll have about two chapters for each year. So ten total, I'm thinking. Let me know what y'all think! :)
> 
> Y'all can also drop prompts on Tumblr through funcuteandcreative.tumblr.com


End file.
